Christmas Kiss
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- It's Christmas Day, and Mukuro plans to give Hibari a present he won't forget. One-sided 6996 D18


**Title** : Christmas Kiss

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : -6918- It's Christmas Day, and Mukuro plans to give Hibari a present he won't forget. One-sided 6996 D18

* * *

Today is that special day of the year again, and of course the Vongola family is getting all excited and are running around doing decorations and buying presents for their loved ones. Mukuro plans to give a special someone a special something on this day known as Christmas Day.

Unlike the energetic Yamamoto or powered-up Ryohei, Mukuro won't be going to any store to buy something. What he plans to give to the one he truly cares about, can't be wrapped up in a present, kept under a Christmas tree, or asked from Santa Claus. It can only be given in person to the chosen one.

Knowing how much of a Christmas-hater his love interest is, Mukuro has thought up a plan that will surely allow him to deliver his gift. With the use of illusions, there is no doubt that this plan will go smoothly.

As a member of the tenth generation Vongola family, Mukuro has been invited to a Christmas party at the Vongola headquarters in Italy, where the still-breathing Vongola Nono is the host. Despite his age, Nono has managed to have the entire headquarters covered in beautiful decorations such as Christmas dolls in every single room and giant red curtains with Santa Claus's face for the windows. From a very-well organized place filled with tension and dark auras, to a place filled with bright smiles and men dressed as Santa Claus.

It was like being in a whole new world.

There are hundreds of bowls and plates all filled with delicious food and over twenty different flavored drinks waiting to be served. Tsuna was left speechless along with everybody else at the sight of what seemed to be a Christmas paradise. Making it hard to believe that a Mafia family had prepared all this.

The first thing Tsuna and the guardians were invited to do was eat, and much to their surprise each one of them along with many other guests have chairs specially made for them. Their names are engraved onto their given chair in their respective colors. For example, Tsuna has an orange flame, so his chair is orange, while the letters on all chairs are gold.

After saying their prayers, everyone sitting around the wide and long table begun eating what seemed to be the best meal they will ever have. Since today is a special day, few guests actually decide to show good manners and eat peacefully, leaving most of them to grab hold of anything they wish to keep to themselves, causing fights between a few of them. Nono doesn't mind this much, not because he agrees with the idea of behaving rudely on special occasions, but if anyone breaks even the tinniest object, they'd be falling from the headquarter's roof before they know it.

Which is why there are a selection of people trying to behave, such as Rokudo Mukuro, the one carrying a plan in order to give what should be given. With every bite he takes, his eyes look towards his left, and carefully examines Hibari as he too eats with good manners. Quiet and calm he is, just as Mukuro likes it.

By the time they are done eating, Mukuro believes that Hibari will skip the next event which is opening presents to go 'hide' somewhere, and while searching for a place Mukuro will be following him.

It takes almost over an hour before the entire table is left with nothing but empty bowls and plates, and two empty chairs belonging to men who broke their glasses because they were drunk. No one bothers to talk about it, wether or not they know where those two loud-mouths were taken to.

Vongola Nono and his guardians soon take everyone to the next room, where a giant Christmas tree will be waiting. Underneath, as Mukuro has guessed, will be a bunch of presents. Mukuro has not delivered any presents to Nono for him to put under the tree, because there is no one he truly cares about besides Hibari.

Chrome may seem important, but the thought of showing her more affection during Christmas than Hibari, makes him displeased. Nonetheless, he won't stop behaving kindly towards Chrome and will continue to make her fall even more in love with him. If only he could remove Dino's love for Hibari as easy as he can gain Chrome's love for himself.

"Mukuro-sama," The one-eyed girl calls her beloved master, who was watching Hibari head out of the room. "Did you buy me anything?"

Mukuro turns to look at her and smiles. He wished she didn't just ask that. It's hard enough to not get caught staring at Hibari, and now he has to think of an excuse for not getting Chrome a present. Knowing full-well that any excuse has a high chance of making Chrome upset, not that he truly cares but still, Mukuro decides to give her something with the use of his illusions.

The not-so friendly Italian places his hand on the back of Chrome's head and slowly moves his hand over to the left, gently caressing her hair as he does. Finally, when he reaches the back of her ear, he forms an object within his hand and quickly brings it before Chrome's very own eye.

"Wow." Chrome smiles brightly when she sees what Mukuro has got her for Christmas. It's a beautiful and shiny bracelet made from pearls. Just knowing that he wants to buy something will please Chrome enough, but now finding out that he has actually gotten something for her makes her overjoyed. "Thank you so much, Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro chuckles, before he brings Chrome's arm up and puts the bracelet on her thin wrist. He's made sure that it's the perfect size, not by the use of measuring, but memorizing. Mukuro has taken over Chrome's body without changing into his own many times, giving him the opportunity to examine her closely.

With no genuine feelings for Chrome, Mukuro doesn't examine her private parts, let alone mess with her clothing in anyway. Hibari Kyoya is the only person that shall be 'violated' by Rokudo Mukuro in every way one can imagine.

"Merry Christmas, Chrome."

Mukuro says to his most loyal female follower, who is still eyeing that bracelet with much joy. "Merry Christmas, Mukuro-sama."

Chrome would of stayed longer to say more things to her beloved master, but has failed to do so because suddenly Tsuna calls for her from the other room. She doesn't bother asking Mukuro to come join them or invites him to the other room, instead she says goodbye and runs off. All because she grew a little anxious when her boss called for her.

Now that Chrome is occupied, Mukuro quickly heads off towards the direction Hibari went. It's not easy to guess what other direction he took while Mukuro was unfortunately busy, but wherever he went, shouldn't have many people hanging around.

After passing through a few empty hallways, Mukuro comes to the conclusion that every hallway is empty and there is no clue as to where the cloud guardian has run off to. He would blame Chrome for this, but really he should be the one to blame. He had all Christmas Eve and the day before that to plan on what to do, yet he fails to figure something out and instead leaves it for today.

When all seems lost, a door to a hallway Mukuro has yet to check is opened and out comes a pissed-off Hibari. His face is a bright red color and no doubt that he has the desire to kill every single thing that comes near him right now. Even if that's true, Mukuro isn't afraid to try and follow him, but doesn't do as he has just planned because the reason for Hibari's sudden behavior exits the hallway soon after.

Mukuro glares at the blonde that tries to chase the fast-walking guardian of the Vongola family. He can just about to hear Dino apologizing to Hibari for this and that, not something that will make Mukuro believe that Hibari has already been taken. From what he can hear, Dino tried to kiss Hibari but failed, and this failure has led to Hibari getting so mad he doesn't even bother to attack his tutor.

Eager to break them up, Mukuro creates a wall between the two and causes Dino to bump straight into it, hard. The sudden impact forces Dino down onto the floor and unconscious, giving Mukuro the chance to remove the wall and run right past him.

Not interested in why Dino's voice suddenly vanished, Hibari continues to march towards a random room and enters it, only to end up in someone's bedroom. Much to his surprise though, the entrance to this room is opened seconds after he just closed it, and believing it's Dino, he yells.

"Go to Hell!"

"I've been there already." Mukuro says, surprising Hibari even further. He didn't expect to hear the illusionist's voice, since he remembered briefly seeing him talking to Chrome. They are known as boyfriend and girlfriend to him, because of how strong the bond they share is. Not that he cares about their relationship, as long as it doesn't distract the temporary-released Mukuro from fulfilling his promise in giving Hibari a good fight. If this doesn't get in the way, Hibari won't mind.

Hibari turns round and glares at Mukuro, only to realize too late that he has yet to hide the blush on his face. Well, knowing that facing away out of embarrassment won't do him any good, he continues to glare at his rival.

"Merry Christmas, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro says, almost in a singing voice. It happens often when he meets with Hibari, that he will feel very cheerful and sometimes childish. Not that he has anything against feeling more 'relaxed' than the usual, but Hibari might not like it at all.

In an instant, does a shiny tonfa appear underneath Mukuro's jaw. It was to be expected that a greeting like that won't be returned by this particular person, but at least it made Hibari stand by the door with Mukuro. With his beloved standing right where he wants him, Mukuro summons the plant that will allow him to give his present to Hibari. Like he believed early today, that his plan _is_ going to go smoothly.

"Oya oya," He says, with a hint of satisfaction in his tone. The sound of it only provokes Hibari to move the tonfa closer to the smooth and soft neck. "Before you go all violent, you should see what's above you." Despite the lack of trust Hibari has for this person, he does as he is told and is left stunned by what he sees.

A mistletoe.

Either an illusion put that there or one of those overly-dressed men who work for Nono. Either one, it still spells 'bad luck' for Hibari. Just a minute ago he was running away from Dino and his so-called love, and now he is left with no choice but to kiss Rokudo Mukuro all because of a small tradition.

Mukuro lets out one more laugh when he sees the tonfa move away from his neck. Just as he had hoped, Hibari will obey to the rules given to those standing below this plant. It's probably because he's given up on running away from any sign of affection from Gay people after Dino had encountered him.

This is indeed a good thing.

"This shall be my gift to you." Mukuro says, and before the other can reply, Mukuro lightly presses his lips against Hibari's. Slowly does he begin pressing harder and harder, hoping that each time Hibari will submit more and more. Eventually, Mukuro manages to have his arms wrapped around the waist of the one person he loves, while his tongue explores the warm mouth of said beloved.

It's like a Christmas miracle.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
